genie
by kim sang hyun
Summary: Tao selalu menganggap kalau Kriss itu sayang padanya hanya sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang gemas melihat mereka pun merencanakan agar Tao mengerti perasaan Kriss padanya. an exo fanfic. pair : krisstao. newbie. warning inside


Tittle : Genie.

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot.

Genre : Romance, Fluff.

Pair : Krisstao;slight!Chanbaek.

Cast : kriss, tao, baekhyun, luhan, dan chanyeol.

Warning : yaoi aka boylove aka shounen ai.

Disclaimer : god, themself, and absolutly EXOtics.

Summarry : Tao selalu menganggap kalau Kriss itu sayang padanya hanya sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang gemas melihat mereka pun merencanakan agar Tao mengerti perasaan Kriss padanya.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

No bash n flame

"hyung... Hikss..."

"kenapa Tao?"

...

"saranghae..."

CUP

Kim Sang Hyun present's

-Genie-

"mmmh... Hyung..." Tao menahan lengan Kriss- yang akan keluar dari dorm.

"ne, Tao? Waeyo?" Kriss bertanya sambil menatap Tao yang menunduk didepannya.

"aku ikut ya... Aku ingin ikut..." Tao mengangkat wajahnya lalu beraegyo didepan Kriss. Kriss yang tidak tahan dengan serangan aegyo yang dilancarkan oleh Tao pun mengabulkan permintaan Tao,

Kriss merapikan rambut Tao sebentar lalu menarik tangan Tao, "kajja."

-KrissTao-

"lihat itu, Dduizzang sangat sayang pada Tao, apapun keinginan Tao slalu dikabulkan," bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan dan chanyeol.

"jangan suka ngomongin orang baekki!" tegur chanyeol pada Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan uke-uke unyu-Luhan dan Baekhyun- yang sedang gosip itu, Baekhyun hanya mencibir pelan perkataan sang roommate, 'apa-apaan anak itu' fikirnya.

-KrissTao-

"hyung,.." Tao mendekati Kriss yang sedang membaca-mungkin-novel.

"hmm?" Kriss bergumam pelan sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap Tao penuh tanya

"hmm... Itu..." Tao yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit gugup.

Kriss hanya tersenyum lembut.

"katakanlah... Hyung tidak akan marah." Kriss mengira Tao melakukan kesalahan hingga takut padanya.

"aku ingin eskrim vanilla, bolehkah?" Tao terlihat antusias

"tentu," Kriss menjawab sambil merapikan rambut Tao.

"kalau begitu belikan aku sekarang hyung, aku sangat ingin makan itu untuk saat ini..."

"huffhhtt... Baiklah, hyung pergi dulu." dan Kriss pun segera beranjak, memenuhi keinginan Tao.

"xie xie gege.." ucap Tao agak berteriak mengingat Kriss yang sudah menjauh.

-KrissTao-

"benarkan lu... Dduizzang sangat menyayangi Tao." Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Luhan-partner in crime-nya, Luhan hanya mengangguk,

"kau cemburu baekki?" Luhan bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Baekhyun yang tidak mempan dengan aegyo sang hyung pun memukul kepala Luhan.

"aku sudah punya yeollie, luhan hyung..." ucapnya gemas.

"aku hanya bertanya baekkie," Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya, kesal.

"hehe., mianhe luhan hyung,, aku terlalu exited, maaf oke?"

"jadi, tujuan kita mengintai Dduizzang apa?" Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tangan indahnya lagi ke kepala imut Luhan hyung-nya, hey jangan salahkan Luhan, salahkan mood Baekhyun yang sedang berubah-ubah, entahlah, mungkin Baekhyun sedang PMS.

"aku hanya ingin menyatukan mereka, aku tidak tahan lulu hyung..." ujar Baekhyun.

"oh... Kalau begitu ayo kita susun rencana baekkie.. Begini..." Luhan yang mengerti dengan permasalahan pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya, yeah, biarkan mereka menyusun yang ingin disusun(?)

-KrissTao-

"Tao, tau tidak?" Luhan bicara ke Tao dengan nada yang dibuat misterius, ya mereka-Tao dan Luhan- sekarang berada diruang santai dorm mereka,

"tau apa hyung?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"itu kamar yang kau tempati bersama Kriss hyung..." Tao mengangguk antusias, "katanya dikamar itu ada penghuninya..." Luhan mendramatisir keadaan

"hahaha..." Tao tertawa lepas, Luhan kebingungan, 'apa yang lucu.' fikirnya.

"hyung ini bagaimana, penghuninya kan aku dan Kriss hyung."

Luhan sweatdrop dibuatnya, ck benar-benar polos, gerutunya dalam hati.

"bukan itu Tao..." Luhan berusaha sabar,

"lalu?" Tao bingung dengan perkataan Luhan yang menurutnya berbelit-belit.

"maksud hyung itu..." Luhan berhenti sejenak, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tao, "...hantu Tao, hantu panda..."

GLEKK

Tao meneguk salivanya, Luhan tersenyum puas dalam hati, rencananya berhasil, fikirnya. Lalu dengan entengnya Luhan berjalan, meninggalkan Tao yang ketakutan.

Kriss yang kebetulan lewat berhenti didepan ruang santai, alisnya bertaut saat melihat Tao yang seperti ketakutan. Lalu Kriss berjalan mendekati Tao. "ada apa Tao?" sapanya lembut sambil menepuk bahu Tao.

"huaaaa.." Tao yang kaget pun refleks menjerit,

"waeyo?" Kriss sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah Tao yang aneh menurutnya.

"hyuung..." Tao berdiri merapatkan dirinya ke Kriss, Kriss menunggu penjelasan Tao.

"tadi Luhan hyung bilang, kalau dikamar kita ada hantu, hantu panda hyung.," Tao mengatakannya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kriss, Kriss mencoba menenangkan Tao dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"tidak ada hantu Tao, apalagi hantu panda, panda itu kan imut, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?," Tao mengangguk, benar juga, bahkan dia juga sangat mengagumi panda juga karna keimutannya kan?, kenapa begitu mudahnya ia di kerjai Luhan hyung, ah untung ada Kriss hyungnya.

"hyung benar," Tao mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih bersender di bahu Dduizzangnya.

"ehm, Tao?"

"ne," Tao masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Kriss, menghirup bau khas Kriss yang menempel di bajunya.

"itu, kepalamu.."

"eh, iya hehe mian hyung." Tao hanya nyengir menyadari kesalahannya, tidak mengetahui jantung Kriss yang sedang shuffle dance(?) karena ulahnya.

-KrissTao-

"Luhan." panggil Kriss pada Luhan.

"n-ne hyung," Luhan sedikit ngeri dengan aura Kriss.

"jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh ke Tao, kau tau kan, Tao itu takut dengan yang namanya hantu,"

"ne hyung, aku mengerti, mian..." Luhan menunduk,

"minta maaf pada Tao, jangan hyung."

"ne." Luhan mengangguk patuh.

-KrissTao-

"Tao..." Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya ke celah pintu kamar KrissTao,

"ne hyung, wae?" saat ini Tao sendirian di kamar karena Dduizzangnya sedang keluar.

"begini Tao... Tapi Tao jangan marah ok?"

"hmm," Tao mengangguk patuh.

"apa Tao tidak merasa kalau kau itu terlalu bergantung pada Dduizzang?, maksud hyung, Kriss hyung itu punya kehidupan sendiri, hyung hanya tidak ingin nantinya Tao mengganggu kehidupan pribadi Kriss hyung..." Tao sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Benarkah ia terlalu membebani Kriss? Pertanyaan itu berkelebat di kepala Tao. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari kamarnya dan Kriss. Tao masih memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, jika ia memang mengganggu kehidupan Kriss, dia rela berjauhan dari Kriss hyungnya, tapi mengingat akan berjauhan dari Kriss, ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya, 'haruskah?' batinnya sendu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Tao menangis di dalam kamar, entah apa yang akan Kriss lakukan padamu baekki, kalau ia tau kau membuat panda kesayangannya menangis. Ya, semua orang di dorm tau betapa sayangnya Kris pada Tao, yeah kecuali Tao tentunya, dan semua orang di dorm juga tau kalau Tao juga menyayangi sang Dduizzang, tapi sayangnya Kriss juga tidak mengetahui tentang perasaan Tao padanya, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan jadi gemas dengan uri KrissTao couple, yah semoga saja rencana mereka berhasil, tanpa menimbulkan pertumpahan darah tentunya, ya... Semoga.

-KrissTao-

"hiks..." terdengar sebuah isakkan dari dalam kamar,

"hiks..." Kriss penasaran dengan isakkan yang keluar dari kamarnya dan Tao, 'tidak mungkin hantu panda kan?-_-"' batinnya.

"hyung... Hiks..."

"Tao...kenapa?" Kriss terkejut melihat Tao-nya menangis. Tao kaget, ternyata Kriss sudah pulang, Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari Kriss sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

"hyuung..."

"ne, wae?" Kriss mendekati Tao yang menangis dan memeluknya.

"ulljima Tao..." Kriss menepuk-punggung Tao untuk menenangkannya,

"benarkah..." Tao berhenti sejenak, Kriss menautkan alisnya tanda bingung,

"benarkah...?" Kriss menunggu kelanjutan Tao,

"mmm, benarkah aku mengganggu kehidupan pribadi hyung? Maksudku apa keberadaanku, kemanjaanku pada hyung, apa lagi aku ini sangat cengeng, apa itu jadi mengganggu kehidupan pribadi hyung?" Tao bertanya pada Kriss.

"..."

"kalau itu memang mengganggu hyung aku rela menjauhi hyung, walaupun nantinya tidak akan bisa, aku akan mencoba." Tao berhenti sejenak,

"saranghae hyung, mian saranghae," Kriss tersentak.

"n-ne?" gagap Kriss, sungguh dia tidak menyangka Tao juga menyayanginya, bahkan menyatakannya duluan?,

"saranghae..." Tao mengulangnya.

"..."

"saranghae..."

CUP

CUP CUP CUP

mata Tao membulat, Kriss mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang.

"dengar Tao," Kriss menangkup pipi Tao dengan kedua tangannya,

"hyung tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa terganggu dengan adanya Tao disisi hyung, meminta bantuan, kemanjaan Tao, semuanya membuat hyung merasa kalau hyung dibutuhkan oleh Tao, membuat hyung merasa kalau hyung penting dihati Tao, jadi Tao jangan merasa kalau Tao itu mengganggu hyung, arra?" Tao mengangguk cepat, Tao yang seperti ini sungguh terlihat imut di mata Kriss.

"dan satu lagi," Kriss menyeringai, "jika kau mengucapkan saranghae untuk hyung, hyung akan memberimu satu kecupan disini," Kriss mengusap bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya, "jika kau mengucapkannya untuk orang lain..., maka hyung akan mengecupmu, beribu kali, jadi kau hanya boleh mengatakannya hanya untuk hyung, arra?" Kriss menggombal dengan noraknya, tapi pada dasarnya Tao memang buta masalah cinta hanya bersemu merah mendengar gombalan Kriss.

-KrissTao-

"baby lu..." Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang santai,

"ne," Luhan menjawab dengan mulut yang dipenuhi snack.

"berhasil lu... Berhasil..." Baekhyun meloncat-loncat riang sambil memegang tangan kanan Luhan,

"apanya?" Luhan yang masih belum ngeh hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung, Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya,

"ya ampun Luhan, itu lo Tao dan Kriss hyung, mereka kayaknya udah jadian deh," Baekhyun terdengar sedikit tidak yakin di akhir pernyataannya.

"yang benar?" Luhan ikut senang, tidak sia-sia dia di marahi Kriss kemarin, fikirnya.

"mmm..., tadi aku lihat Kriss hyung mencium Tao," akunya sambil mengangguk.

"ya! Kau mengintip baekki, aishh,"

"kenapa bahas yang itu hyung-_-" , ayo kita lihat jika kau tidak percaya padaku,"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan.

-KrissTao-

"oh ya Tao?"

"hmmm," Tao menggumam di pelukan Kriss.

"siapa yang mengatakan kalau Tao itu mengganggu hyung?" Kriss hanya berfikir kalau Tao pasti diganggu oleh member lain, maka dia menanyakannya agar tidak penasaran.

"Baekhyun hyung," Tao menjawab dengan polosnya.

"oh... Baekhyun." Kriss menyeringai. Mati kau baekki. Sepertinya bakal ada pertumpahan darah di dorm exo.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar chanbaek.

"yeollie... Tolong aku...," Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung hangat chanyeol dan memeluk chanyeol yang sedang tidur dari belakang, tidak mengerti kalau mungkin sebentar lagi chanyeol akan pingsan kehabisan nafas, karna eratnya pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N :: ini adalah ff yaoi pertama Hyun, sebelumnya Hyun menulis ff di fandom Naruto, dan itu ff Straight. Jadi kalau jadinya jelek maaf banget, hyun udah berusaha. Oh ya dimohon comment-nya ya, walau hanya comment 'suka' atau 'tidak suka' atau apapun itu, asal kalian berikan pendapat saya akan terima, asal bukan bash, flame atau sejenisnya. Gomawo. Dan juga disini Hyun gunakan "Hyung" bukannya "Gege" karena dalam cerita ini mereka berada di Korea, hanya untuk membedakan saja.

Sign,

Hyun.


End file.
